


Lost In The Woods

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Fanart, Kylux Secret Santa 2020, Kylux as DnD characters, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: No one knows why the wizard Armitage Hux would connect on such a deep level with Kylo Ren, a druid of the wilds.[It's an artwork <3]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Lost In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/gifts).



> My kylux secret santa gift to Ellalba! <3  
> Kylux x DnD

"And who do you think was responsible for packing the map?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you, Ren."

They were in luck though since Ren's choice of wild shape was usually that of a wolf and a wolf was rather proficient in finding their way about the wilderness. 


End file.
